


moonshine mix for midnight waves

by serenelapins



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelapins/pseuds/serenelapins
Summary: It was a foolproof plan and their romance set.Except for the fact that Yozora might have forgotten to take into account a few minor details.
Relationships: Saïx/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Yozora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	moonshine mix for midnight waves

Across the room stood an angel.

Yozora watched as the angel moved about the room cheerfully, his radiant energy infectious. With movements full of life, and a pleasant smile gracing his lips, it was truly a sight for sore eyes right after an intense photoshoot. A fond smile curled his lips as he watched Sora gather his tools together, having just finished another successful make-up session.

His fingers gently rubbed the side of the trinket he held, a special gift he had bought just for this moment.

Today would be the day.

Today, he would finally invite Sora over for dinner. A home-cooked one at that.

It had taken him a few months to make the necessary preparations. Many trial and error dishes tossed to the side, others destroying half his kitchen (much to the dismay of his agency). Still, for Sora, Yozora would strive for nothing but the best.

And, not for him to brag, but his raspberry mille-feuilles looked pretty damn great.

Thinking back on it, it hadn’t taken Yozora long to fall in love with the energetic make-up artist. Sora’s smiles and laughs were utterly charming, his kindness unmatched. The more time they spent together, with Sora brushing his hair back and applying his magic, the more and more Yozora found himself seeking the other out.

Honestly, it was no surprise that he had given Sora his heart so quickly.

His heart fluttered in his chest nervously as he glanced toward Sora again, who was busying himself with checking stock. Now was the perfect opportunity to hand Sora the trinket, and watch the other smile brightly, falling straight into his arms. He had made sure to get a character that he knew Sora loved (Winnie the something, if he recalled correctly), and straightened his back, determination alight in his heart.

It would go off without a hitch. He would hand over the trinket, invite Sora over for dinner, and then Sora would be so impressed with his raspberry mille-feuilles that he’d marry him on the spot.

He nodded.

A perfect plan indeed.

Though, he did have to wonder when Sora would want to move in. Would he want to take on his last name? Would he want to adopt pets? Probably, since he had heard Sora mention wanting one in the passing and he was always hanging around animal shelters, volunteering to help out.

How many pets would they adopt? With his current salary, Yozora could find a farm if Sora wanted to move there. Abandon the high life, go somewhere quiet.

His eyebrows knitted together.

Would his contract allow him to ditch everything at the drop of a hat? Would he even care? Probably not, if Sora wanted him to ditch it all and run off together. And it wasn’t like anyone could stop him; after all, his muscles weren’t just for show.

Yozora hummed to himself.

The finer details of everything could be sorted out later. Right now, Yozora needed to hand over the trinket. He held it close to his chest, and put on his best smile, taking a step forward—

—only to be knocked into the side cabinet as Saix walked by.

From his new position on the floor, Yozora glared a burning hole into the man’s back as he walked straight toward Sora, who greeted him cheerfully.

Of course. Of fucking _course_.

How could he forget his biggest obstacle of all, Saix, Sora’s self-proclaimed guard dog?

In the past, all his attempts were thwarted by Saix. The man was dead set on making his life absolute hell. It made no difference where Yozora tried to make a move—hidden alleys, exclusive VIP events, outside his front lawn—Saix always knew where they were, and made sure to make an appearance.

It didn’t help his case any that Sora was Saix’s main make-up artist, or that the two belonged to the same company.

Or the fact that Sora and Saix entered the industry joined at the hip because they were best friends who had both dreamed of entering the world of glamor together.

Yozora didn’t have enough fingers to count the number of times he had to pretend not to gag every time a new gossip article column popped up, speculating on the “oh-so-wonderfully” blooming romance between the “Artist and Beast.”

(Saix was more of a bitch if you asked him.)

It pained him every time interviews on television specials asked him for his opinion on the “daring and exciting!” development between Sora and Saix—did he have any thoughts? Any questions or wonderings?

(He had many, but he wasn’t allowed to say them, as his publicist had begged him, dropping to his knees and pleading that Yozora behaved in regards to the situation.)

To top it all off, once word got out of their inner circles that Sora and Saix were childhood best friends, the headlines _“SOULMATES IN THE MAKING!!!”_ were constantly popping up everywhere.

He would roll his eyes out of his head if he could. It was utter bullshit, and he was positive that his toe had more romantic chemistry with Sora than with that bas—

“Yozora, are you okay?”

He blinked, Sora’s voice bringing him back to the present. Having been so lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t realized that Sora had walked over to him, the make-up artist now kneeling beside him with concern written all over his face.

Yozora cleared his throat, feeling his mood lift in an instant. “Yes, I’m fine.”

Sora looked toward the cabinet, which spotted a considerable dent in it. “Mmm, well, I guess if you say so,” he turned back to him and held out a hand, smiling, “Need a hand?”

For once, Yozora felt grateful for Saix.

(Only this once.)

Gently, he placed his hand in Sora’s, smiling at him warmly. They rose to their feet, Sora grinning up at him.

“Thank you, Sora,” he said quietly, overjoyed.

Sora’s eyes twinkled, and it took everything in his power not to fall to the floor again, internally swooning. “No problem! It’s always nice to lend a hand.”

“Is that so?” Yozora responded. He paused, remembering his previous plan. “Oh, that’s right. Sora, there’s something I wanted to—”

The two startled at the sudden loud crash that filled the room. They shared a look of confusion, and Yozora briefly wondered if it was an overly fanatic fan that had managed to break in again.

He scanned the room carefully—

—only to see Saix lying on his back, a broken chair next to him.

“Oh,” he said casually, staring up at the ceiling, blankly, “I think I fell.”

Yozora stared at the man incredulously, while Sora rushed over to his side. He gently picked up his best friend’s head, setting him onto his lap carefully.

(He didn’t miss the smug look Saix sent his way.

God, what he wouldn’t give for a chance to knock the bastard out.)

“Isa! Are you okay?” Sora asked worriedly, running his fingers through his hair, checking for any bumps or bruises. Saix closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. Sora leaned in closer. “Do you need to go to the clinic?”

Saix shook his head, turning to Sora weakly—and oh how Yozora wanted to _gag_ at his lousy acting skills, seriously, he should stick to his modeling, and even that was a bit of a stretch. The man reached one hand up, Sora grasping it firmly.

“Sora,” Saix said quietly, staring up at him (rather pitifully, Yozora noted). He nuzzled up against Sora’s chest, and Yozora made a face.

Talk about being a desperate bi—

“Can you kiss the pain away?”

Yozora’s eyes widened, dumbfounded.

He watched as Sora closed the gap between them, planting a kiss on Saix’s head, smiling down at the content bastard.

(If his shirt weren’t part of a current ongoing promotion, Yozora would have eaten it.)

“There! Feel any better, Isa?”

Saix shook his head extra pathetically this time.

Seriously, his acting was so goddamn horrible, how was he not getting that? Yozora was generous enough to give him cues that he sucked absolute a—

Yozora’s mouth fell open slowly, an idea striking him.

“It still hurts,” Saix responded, tilting his head to the side, showing off the length of his neck. “I think I might need one h—”

Sora jumped when something suddenly flew by him, Saix hitting the floor with a loud smack. Sora leaned over Saix, carefully picking up the expensive leather boot that had found its home on his best friend’s face. He stared at it in confusion.

It wasn’t everyday expensive leather boots went flying by.

“Oh, oh no, Sora, I think I fell again.”

He looked over to see Yozora positioned oddly on the floor—a pose? It looked like he was posing, but Sora wasn’t sure, after all, everyone fell differently—one of his feet missing a boot.

Yozora lightly tapped the side of his head, giving Sora his best signature “wounded-puppy” face. “Silly me, but… Perhaps I, _too_ , could be the receiver of one of those k—”

Sora could only stare as Yozora’s head slammed against the cabinet again, another indention left behind. He saw Yozora sit up, a bright red mark marring his face, its shape looking a lot like the broken chair piece that was now mysteriously at his side.

“Oh, there was something on your face.”

Yozora gave Saix a dirty look, one that the man had no problem in returning.

Sora hummed to himself, thinking.

Maybe it was another one of Merlin’s tricks? The old man did always have a penchant for pulling those sorts of pranks on the idols and staff.

Lost in his thoughts, Sora didn’t take notice of the silent conversation happening between Yozora and Saix.

_‘You stupid bitch,’_ Yozora signed at him, anger evident in his eyes, a snarl curling his lips.

_‘As if I’d let you give Sora this stupid charm,’_ Saix signed back, holding up the small trinket of the yellow bear. Yozora squinted his eyes to look at it closely. He patted his body down, eyes widening when he realized that it was, in fact, the same one he had bought.

_‘If it’s pathetic, then why did you steal it?’_ He rolled his eyes. _‘Unless all you’re good at is picking up trash.’_

Saix stared at him.

It took Yozora a minute to process his previous signing.

_‘Hold on—’_

Saix cut him off. _‘Things from me aren’t pathetic.’_ He scoffed. _‘I thought a second-rate knock-off wannabe like you would have understood that.’_

_‘You motherfu—’_

“Oh! Hey, Merlin!” Sora called out cheerfully, drawing the attention of the two men. They turned to see Merlin standing in the doorway, the old man pale.

He leaned against the doorframe, holding his head as he took in the state of the room.

“Wha… What in heaven’s name happened here?!”

Sora frowned. “It wasn’t because of you?”

Merlin looked scandalized. “My word! As if I would ever do such a thing!”

“There was that time when you set Aqua’s aquarium on fire.”

“Oh… yes, I... I suppose that did happen…”

“Or when you filled Xehanort’s chariot ride with steamed vegetables.”

“Well, now, that incident was more—”

“Or the time—”

Merlin waved his hand. “Alright, alright!” He stroked his beard. “I suppose there is _some_ evidence as to why you would question me being the cause of this.” He straightened up and cleared his throat. “But I can assure you; I wasn’t the cause of this particular incident.”

Sora gave him a disbelieving look as he stood up, brushing his pants off. He held a hand out for Saix, who took it without complaint. They smiled at each other, and Yozora remained on the floor, wondering if Sora would offer his hand to him.

He had no problem staying on the floor longer if it meant getting to hold Sora’s hand again.

“Oh, but I did come to deliver some news!” Merlin said, clapping his hands together. He reached into his coat, pulling out some crumpled papers. “The new schedule changes have been announced.”

“Really?” Sora asked as he took his with a small thanks, Saix and Yozora nodding when they received theirs. “Usually it takes a few days before we get it back…”

“It seemed there was a sudden demand and,” Merlin laughed to himself, straightening out his coat. “With my good looks, it’s no wonder!”

Yozora and Saix shared a look, for once their disdain not directed at each other. Sora just let out a small, sincere _“wow.”_

Merlin bowed his head, saluting them. “Well, then, I’m off! A busy bee is, unfortunately, never a relaxed one.” He laughed to himself again, walking out and leaving the three alone once more.

“He’s always been a bit of a character,” Sora said, mostly to himself. He looked down at his schedule. “Now, let’s see what we have here…”

Yozora looked down at his schedule, too, figuring that he should at least have an idea of the upcoming tour hours.

His eyes widened.

A glance toward Saix confirmed his realization, the man visibly upset as the schedule was clenched tightly in his hand, his lips pursed together. It took everything in Yozora’s power not to taunt him right there in front of Sora.

(He did, however, allow himself a mental fist pump of victory.)

“It looks like you’re going to be my main make-up artist for this upcoming tour, Sora,” Yozora said pleasantly, smiling up at him. He heard Saix scoff but ignored him.

Sora nodded. “Yeah, I guess so.” He smiled cheerfully. “Looking forward to working with you, Yozora!”

Yozora fluttered his eyelashes coyly, reclining back on his arms, stretching his body out. “The pleasure’s all m—”

A heavy weight came crashing down on his head, Yozora’s head kissing the floor roughly. He groaned, lifting his hand to his head, glaring at the box. Where the hell had it even come from?

He heard Saix snickering quietly in the background, and grit his teeth.

_That bitch._

“Yozora! Are you okay?”

He moved to sit up, still holding his head. “Yeah, I’m alri—” He stopped, feeling a light pressure against the crown of his head.

Slowly, he raised his head to see Sora pulling back. He glanced over to Saix, who had a sour expression on his face. Yozora moved his hand to touch where Sora had just—

He felt his face grow hot, trying his best to will down the sudden blush that overcame him.

Sora smiled. “For luck!” His smile shifted into a frown. “But if you need to go to the clinic, just say so, alright? Oh! Almost forgot,” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the trinket that Yozora had bought. “Thanks for the charm!” Sora gave it a small kiss, his eyes lighting up. “He’s one of my favorite bears. He,” his expression softened, “He means a lot to me. I’ll make sure to treasure him always.”

Yozora watched as Sora rose to his feet, offering him a hand. Numbly, he accepted it again, rising to his feet slowly.

He watched as Sora waved him goodbye, leaving the room. He raised his hand to touch the spot where Sora had kissed him, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

“You look stupid,” Saix commented, walking up to him and ruining the moment. Yozora glanced over to him, watching as the man brushed his hair over his shoulder casually. “Don’t think you’re special for that, he does it to whoever he thinks needs it.”

Seeming satisfied at Yozora’s silence, Saix walked past him—

—and straight into the door that Yozora had kindly slammed in his face.

* * *

It didn’t matter that Saix swiftly moved to start choking him.

Or that both of their managers had to rush in and separate them. _(Again.)_

Or that all the damages to the room would probably be pulled from his paycheck.

All that mattered was that Sora had accepted his gift—loved it!—and now they were going to get—

Yozora paused.

And then cursed loudly.

_He forgot to invite Sora to dinner._

**Author's Note:**

> honestly their managers probably hate them, but they're just too damn beautiful to get rid of
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
